The invention generally relates to network device management. There has been an increase in the use of networked devices, and complexity in network device management and system maintenance has followed. These difficulties lead to unintentional device downtime from errors caused by the mismanagement of the network devices.
Networks and network devices have also been the target of malicious attacks. Attacks, such as hacking and sabotage, may too cause device downtime.